My Day to Love
by ShainaTheDarkRose
Summary: Hoy era uno de esos días en los que se sentía enfermiza-mente débil. Hoy era uno de esos raros días en los que se sentía malditamente amable. Y al final terminaron encontrándose. Mal summary, una oportunidad please!


My Day To Love

Suspiro por décima vez ese día. Miro al cielo con desgano.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que se sentía enfermiza-mente débil. Si, Blossom Utonio, la lider de las ppg se sentia debil, vulnerable y desprotegida. Hace tiempo no tenia un día de estos, y realmente los odiaba. Cuando tenia estos dia, no sentia deseos de salvar la ciudad. Si, lo oyeron bien, Blossom Utonio, no deseaba salvar la ciudad. Ni siquiera sentia deseos de vestir su conosida ropa de heroina.

Ahora llevaba un buso rosa, una pollera roja, unas medias largas hasta una mano por debajo de la rodilla y unas converse rojas. Lo unico que no se quitaria nunca es su gran moño rojo, su mejor amigo.

Paro de caminar y pidió un helado de fresa al vendedor. Segundos después, siguió con su paseo por el parque con el helado en la mano.

Bajo la mirada, con expresion trizte, por lo que no vio a un chico que caminaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los volsillos. Cuando levanto la cabeza, ya era tarde, el chico estaba demasiado serca. El golpe la dejo sentada en el piso, y al chico tambien. Cuando el levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, blossom jadeo reconociendo al chico.

*~*~*~ ***3* ~*~*~***

Brick caminaba enojado por el parque. Hoy era uno de esos raros dias en los que se sentia malditamente amable. Si, Brick jojo, lider de los rrb amable.

Y eso era insufrible para el. Ya había regalado un globo a un niño, cuando debería habérselo explotado en la cara. E incluso había pedido disculpas a una mujer.

Eso era el colmo.

Se sentia susio, desmeresido de utilizar su traje de rrb. No tuvo mas remedio que ponerse uno de sus jeans negros con un buso rojo. Dejo su querida amiga gorra en casa, llevava el pelo atado en una cola baja.

No quería que lo reconocieran, así que bajo la mirada avergonzado, perdido en sus pensamiento.

Tan metido iba pensando en las posibles burlas de sus hermanos, que no noto a la chica que iba en sentido contrario, chocando sin remedio.

Cuando levanto la mirada, sus ojos rojos se clavaron en un par de ojos rosas.

-Bloss...- Sin poder evitar, o sin pensarlo, susurro el nombre de la peli naranja que había chocado con el. Al escuchar su nombre, la chica abrio los ojos sorprendida

-Brick...- ella tampoco pudo evitar articular su nombre, sorprendida.

El vio como la heroína se paraba de un salto, como impulsada por un resorte. Callo unos instantes despues.

Blossom maldijo internamente, justo hoy tenia que sentirse débil. Y para colmo frente a su mallor enemigo.

Brick noto como acariciaba su tobillo derecho, con una mueca de dolor.

-**Que frágil... **pensó, mirándola unos segundos. Al mirarla y no ver su típico vestido estraples, olvido por un segundo que era su mas grande enemiga. -Ven... sube- se dio vuelta, para que ella subiera a su espalda.

Blossom dudo unos segundos. Brick era su contraparte, creado por mojo para destruirla, personificación del mismo demonio y un maleante sin remedio. Pero cuando vio su cara ligeramente sonrojada y lo vio esperarla con paciencia, no pudo evitar subirse a su espalda.

Brick, por otro lado, se sentía molesto con sigo mismo por ofrecerle llevarla. Pero al verla tan vulnerable en el suelo... no pudo evitarlo.

-**Que liviana... huele muy bien **no pudo evitar sonrojarse y maldecirse por sus pensamientos. -**¿¡Que demonios me pasa!? Ella es Blossom, mi contraparte. A quien debo eliminar a toda costa. ¿¡Por qué mierda la estoy ayudando!? **Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave voz de su acompañante.

-Emmm... brick...- Un leve asentimiento del aludido le hizo saber que la escuchaba -¿Por..porque me ayudas?- dijo la pregunta en un tono mas suave, como si temiera la respuesta del chico.

-No hagas preguntas bobas, rosadita- la callo el. No tenia ganas de responder, sin contar que no sabia la respuesta..

-hump!- Ella le dio un leve zape en la nuca. Si no se sintiera vulnerable, ya le hubiera lanzado una sarta de insultos.

-grr...- el oji-sangre estaba enfurecido, encima que la ayudaba. Ya sabia el que debió haber pasado a su lado sin darle cabida

-Me debes un helado- No señores, ella no había olvidado su helado de fresa. El pobre soldado estaba en la acera unos metros atra.

-grrr..- Sinceramente no tenia ganas de pelear, si no, ya la hubiera tirado al piso para iniciar una pelea. Maldito arrebato de amabilidad.

Brick la bajo de su espalda, con mas cuidado del que quisiera admitir, y la sentó en una banca. Al ver como comenzaba a caminar, Bloss pensó que no iba a volver y soltó un suspiro medio triste. De verdad pensó que el la llevaría a casa.

-Ten rosadita- Blossom levanto la mirada, sorprendida al ver al chico ofreciéndole un helado de fresa.

-Gra-gracias- Tomo el helado con cuidado, observando al peli-naranja minuciosamente por si cambiaba de opinión y le volcaba el helado encima.

Brick se sentó a su lado en la banca, mirándola comer el helado.

-¿Quieres?- Blossom le tendió el helado al oji-sangre, dispuesta a compartir.

El la miro unos segundos confundido. Jamas creyó estar en esa posición con su contraparte, y si alguien le hubiera dicho, días atrás; lo abría enterrado medio muerto de un puñetazo.

Tomo distraído el helado, aprobándolo y luego volvió a dárselo a su contraparte.

Ella dio una risita, leve pero feliz. El la miro sin entender. Ella saco una cucharita, la cargo con helado y la acerco a los labios de su contraparte.

El quedo inmóvil, viendo la cuchara muy sorprendido, y solo atino a abrir la boca, permitiendo el paso del dulce.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho anteriormente que estaría comiendo helado con su contraparte y ella le diera en la boca; lo hubiera asesinado.

Luego de quitar la cuchara de la boca del peli-naranja, la oji-rosa quedo prendida a sus ojos rojos. Sin saber en que momento, el chico comenzó a acercarse a la chica quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca. Solo un centímetro mas y el oji-rojo pudo probar el dulce sabor de los labios de su contraparte.

Fue un leve rose, tímido, inexperto. No duro mas que un par de segundos.

-y-yo...- Bloss trato de hablar, pero no encontraba las palabras justas.

-Calla..- Le hablo tajante pero con una mirada tan dulce, que Blossy sintió desaserce en ella.

La tomo por la nuca y la atrajo besando sus labios nuevamente. Ella dejo caer el helado, y se dejo llevar en ese beso.

El tomo fuertemente su pelo y la atrajo sin ninguna delicadeza por la cintura, besándola con dureza y pegándola lo mas que podía a su cuerpo.

-Brick... me haces daño- Dijo ella sobre sus labios.

El le soltó un poco el pelo y aflojo ligeramente el agarre en su cintura, negándose a dejarla ir. Ella paso sus manos por el cuello del rrb rojo sin separar en ningún momento sus labios.

El paso su lengua por los labios hinchados de la oji-rosa, pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella entreabrió los labios, permitiendole entrar. Pasaron minutos así, explorando la boca del otro, pero como siempre, todo lo bueno debe terminar.

-**El octavo día dios,**

**despues de tanto trabajar,**

**para liberar tensiones,**

**luego ya de de revisar,**

**dijo: *todo esta muy bien**

**es hora de descansar***- el rington del celu de Blossom comenzó a sonar incansable.

Se separaron lentamente, unidos por un hilo de saliva que se corto cuando Blossom contesto la llamada.

-Hola?- Brick estaba jugando con los cabellos de _su musa_, como había decidido llamarla, mientra la escuchaba hablar -No chicas, estoy bien...- De seguro sus hermanas ya estaban preocupadas por ella -Ya voy para allá, no se preocupen- Brick pudo apreciar ese toque dulce que ponía en las palabras dirigidas a sus hermanas -estaré allí pronto, adiós- Bloss corto el teléfono.

Miro a Brick, a los ojos; grabe error. Brick sonrió altivo y con el ego por los cielos, cuando ella se sonrojo ante la pose tan comprometedora.

-Vamos, tus hermanas sonaban muy preocupadas- El se paro y le dio la espalda para que ella subiera de nuevo.o supo en que momento, pero estaba sentada en el regazo del oji-sangre con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Una pose muy comprometedora, cabe

-S-si- Subió, comparando su mirada y sus palabras con las que decía anteriormente. Juraba que había ``algo diferente´´ en su mirada, en la forma en la que le hablaba. Era algo tan pequeño, que debía prestar atención para notarlo.

El la llevo a su casa, molesto y contrariado por los sentimientos de ese beso.

Al momento de cruzar la puerta, ella se dejo caer tocando suavemente sus labios. Ese, había sido... su primer beso.

Y, contradictoriamente a lo que deveria sentir, _**le habia gustado... mucho**_


End file.
